et si je ne m'appelais pas Hermione Granger ?
by Fouine vs Lionne
Summary: Hermione Granger vient d'apprendre une nouvelle qui va tout bouleverser. Et si elle était plus proche des serpentards qu'elle ne le pensait ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre1: Une nouvelle bouleversante**

**PDV Hermione**

C'était un bel après-midi de juillet et je somnolais sur la terrasse de la petite maison de mes parents. C'était aussi le jour de mon anniversaire de 17 ans, j'étais enfin majeure. J'allais m'endormir pour de bon quand j'entendit des sanglots soudains provenant de la maison, ceux de ma mère. Je me levai et je me précipitai à l'intérieur de la maison rejoindre ma mère.

" Maman, maman, pourquoi tu pleures ? dis-je d'une voix douce.

- C'est ... je ... tu ... mais hoqueta-t-elle.

- C'est à propos de toi Hermione, c'est important, assieds-toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? dis-je, inquiète.

- Ecoute bien et ne m'interromps pas. Voilà, il y a 17 ans, ce jour même, ça a été le plus beau jour de notre vie. Nous étions désespérés car nous ne pouvions avoir d'enfants. Cette nuit-là, deux individus- des sorciers -sont venus avec un petit bébé, de quelques mois et nous ont seulement dit qu'ils viendraient te chercher ce même jour, dans 17 ans et que tu t'appelais Hermione, nous venons juste d'apprendre qu'ils viennent sans 2 heures, c'est pour ça que ta mère pleure.

- Non ... ce n'est pas possible ... ,dis-je en sanglotant , je ne les connais pas! je veux rester avec vous ! pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Simplement parce que nous voulions te préserver ton innocence pour que tu vive heureuse, parce que nous t'aimons".

Je continuais de pleurer de plus belle. Sur ce point là, je trouve que mes "parents" avaient fait fort. je partis pleurer dans ma chambre. Je la contemplai , pour la dernière fois peut-être et il me prit une envie de m'y cacher pour mieux échapper à ces inconnus qui ont soit-disant mes parents; mais bien sûr, je savais que c'était impossible.

Plus tard, je me calma et j'appela mes "parents" pour les câliner une dernière fois. Ils en profitèrent pour m'aider à boucler ma valise. En les regardant, je me dis que ces gens sont dotés d'une bonté immense, pour avoir recueilli un bébé abandonné par de mystérieux inconnus sans rien dire. Leur volonté à aider, quelque soit la tache. J'esquisse un sourire et je finis de boucler ma valise quand la sonnette retentit. "Oh non ..." soufflais-je avant de descendre accueillir mes nouveaux parents.  
Je vis alors deux personnes très élégantes, en robes de sorciers. Une femme à la peu claire comme la mienne et de longs cheveux blonds bouclés et un homme à la peau sombre avec de courts cheveux noirs.

"Bonjour dis-je timidement.

- Bonjour Hermione, que tu as changé, que tu es belle ! dit l'homme

- Tu es bête, évidemment qu'elle a changé, elle a 17 ans maintenant je te rapelle !

- Oh, excuses-moi! Je me présente, Galtar Zabini. dit-t-il en tendant la main. Ma mère tapa sur la main de l'homme, avec un air indigné.

- C'est ta fille ! Pas un de tes collègues ennuyeux !

- Euh, excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre charmante conversation mais, vous avez dit Zabini? comme Blaise Zabini ?

- Oui ! Tu le connais, on ? Il est en 7e année avec toi en septembre! Mais malheureusement tu es à Gryffondor, tu n'es pas dans la même maison que lui. Il a 1 an de plus que toi. dit la femme avec un grand sourire.

- Euh , chérie peut-être que ...

- Oui ! C'est bon ! Ne sois pas impatient ! excusez-nous Mr et Mrs ...

- Granger.

- Mr et Mrs Granger et merci pour tout ! Merci infiniment, comment vous remercier ?

- Eh bien, hum ... nous voudrions garder Hermione au moins une semaine par vacances si vous voulez bien.

- Bon, d'accord ! Il n'y a pas de problème. Hermione, tu es d'accord ?

- je suis d'accord, avec grand plaisir !

-Eh bien allons-y! Nous te laissons dire aurevoir, on t'attends dehors."

Je me jetta dans les bras de mes "parents", en pleurant et en leur répétant qu'ils allaient me manquer.


	2. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 2: le commencement d'une nouvelle vie**

_N'hésitez pas à mettre des rewiews, même si vous aimez pas, je prendrai en compte vos commentaires !_

Mon été sera définitivement gaché, moi qui prévoyais d'aller voir Harry et Ron au Terrier, pour partir à la quête des Horcruxes! Il faut absolument que je m'échappe de ce foutu manoir de dingue, ils veulent que je retourne à Poudlard avec Blaise Zabini, que je hais au plus haut point, mais en plus ils veulent que je change de maison pour la maison de ces affreux serpents.  
Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai déjà eu un avant-goût de mes vacances dans le manoir des Zabini : Blaise Zabini arrive avec un sourire et le pert immédiatement en me voyant. Notre conversation s'est résumée à:  
" Oh, je croyais que les sangs de bourbes n'étaient pas acceptés ici ?

- Si les sales serpents sont acceptés ici, je vois pas pourquoi on n'accepterait pas les sangs de bourbes et pour information je suis ta soeur."  
Après on entendu une voit appelant Blaise de l'étage et descendre. Je me suis alors retrouvée né à né avec Drago Malefoy, la pire des fouines de Poudlard.

" Explique-lui Zabini avant qu'il me traite de sang-de -bourbe" dis-je en dépassant Blaise. Je monta à l'étage et je me metta à chercher ma chambre. Au bout d'un moment, je la trouvit enfin, c'était une belle chambre rouge et or, décorée pour me plaire, c'est déjà ça. Il y avait une grande salle de bain avec une baignoire qui ressemblait beaucoup à une piscine. L'immensité des pièces et le luxe régnant dans ce manoir me fit un peu tourner la tête.  
le désavantage de ce manoir était qu'il était froid et il y régnait une ambiance de mort et un terrible ennui.

Je me jetta sur le lit à baldaquin, heureusement que j'avais apporté de nombreux livres pour l'expédition avec Harry et Ron ! J'ouvris un livre: défense contre les force du mal tome 5:les mangemorts. Au moins ça me servirait , dans ce repère de mangemort.

On toqua à ma porte, j'alla ouvrir: c'était sa mère.  
" Hermione, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'était pas vraiment au courant que vous vous détestiez.

- C'est pas grave, vous pouviez pas savoir.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Oh, rien. dis-je en cachant le livre. Mais elle fut plus rapide que moi.

- Défenses contre les forces du mal: les mangemorts ? Tu as un projet contre les mangemorts ? Tu sais, il ne faut pas croire que nous sommes des mangemorts, nous n'en sommes pas et nous n'en serons jamais. Personne dans ce manoir n'est un mangemort.

- Pas même Malefoy?

- Non ! Lui, à mon avis, il serait prêt à s'engager dans l'ordre du phénix si ça ne tenait qu'à lui ! Et si tu veux mon avis perso, si il avait un peu plus de courage.

- Malefoy ? Quelqu'un de gentil ? Vous rigolez là ? Lâche d'accord mais gentil ...

- S'il hait les "sang de bourbes" comme dit Blaise, c'est parce que ses parents l'ont élévé comme ça et Blaise a suivit Drago ! Les Malefoys lui ont appris à coup de Doloris à discriminer ces gens, à aimer le mal et ils veulent le faire mangemort, mais ici, il est lui même.

- N'empèche qu'il ne fait que m'insulter, alors ça ne sera pas quelqu'un de gentil pour moi !

- Bon, si tu veux. Je te laisse t'installer et lire ton livre sur les mangemorts, si ça peut t'occuper. "

Ma mère sortit , me laissant à mes songes. Comment m'en sortir ? Que signifie ce que ma mère m'a dit sur Malefoy? Qu'en penseront Harry et Ron et quand est-ce que je les retrouverai ?


	3. Des vacances chez les serpents

**Chapitre 3: Des vacances chez les serpents**

Je descendit ce matin en baillant, en chemise de nuit, vers la salle à manger. J'arrive en étouffant un dernier baillement et je relève la tête . tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. Il était tous parfaitement réveillés et déjà, habillés de leur habituelles robes de sorciers.  
" Euh ... je crois qu'on a oublié de te préciser à qu'elle heure on mangeait et qu'on mangeait habillé. dit ma mère, génée.

- Remarque , vu les habits que tu portes, on aurait pu croire que c'est ta tenue habituelle ! ricana Malefoy."

Je repartit en courant dans ma chambre sans demander mon reste. Je n'avait pas amené de nouvelles robes de sorciers et donc je n'avais que des habits moldus à me mettre, je suis pas redescendu. Serais-ce toujours aussi dur de se lever dans ce manoir ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été élevé ici alors que Blaise si ? Je suis loin de me plaindre mais tout ceci est bizarre. Après un long moment d'hésitation, elle se leva de son lit.

Je descendit à pas de loup, bien décidée à demander à sa mère de venir lui acheter de nouvelles robes de sorciers, puisque qu'ils ne mettaient que ça ici. Elle descendit l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée et au salon, où les Zabini étaient la plupart du temps.

**Fin PDV Hermione**

Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit, Mrs Zabini, affalée sur un canapé entrain de lire, avec une couverture sur les genoux. Exactement comme elle faisait elle-même. Elle avait désormais un peu moins d'espoir que les Zabini se soit tromper sur sapersonne, et donc qu'ils la laissent partir.

" Hum hum, fit-elle pour faire remarquer sa présence.

- Oui ? Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Eh bien voilà, je... je voulais vous demander ...euh, te demander ... si tu voulais pas m'accompagner sur le chemin de traverse , pour ... pour m'acheter des robes de sorciers, je n'en ai plus.

-Il faut t'en commander ? Tu a des robes de soirées ?

- Euh ... non, pourquoi ?

- Alors Tania, l'elfe de maison va te les commander, Tania ?

- Oui maîtresse ? dit une petite voix.

- Consulte Hermione pour commander des nouvelles robes de sorciers et dépêche-toi.

- Eh ! Parlez-lui un peu plus gentiment ! dit Hermione, qui n'avait pas oublié sa fameuse S.A.L.E

- Je te demande pardon ? C'est un elfe voyons ! Si tu t'efforces à l'aider il seras encore plus malheureux, l'esclavage lui convient très bien.

- Mais enfin ! il n'aurait pas besoin au moins d'un salaire ?

- Les elfes se souhaitent pas être payés, tu peux leur demander. De toute façon tu n'es pas venu là pour débattre du cas des elfes de maison, si

- Non, bougonna Hermione, mais.

- Bon maintenant ça suffit. dit la mère d'un ton ferme, va commander ces robes de sorciers et qu'on en parle plus ! Hermione s'en alla donc sur le chemin de Traverse avec Tania , l'elfe de maison. Sortir de l'antre des serpents lui ferait le plus grand bien. Tania, haituée, l'emmena directement dans un magasin luxieux de robes de sorciers diverses et variés. Elle se fit plaisir, car de toute façon, c'était sesprents les Zabinis qui payaient. Elle renvoya Tania au manoir avec ses paquets.  
Enfin seule, ellle laissa échapper un "ouf" de soulagement et transplana directement au Terrier, n'ayant pas oublié le petit sac à main contenant livres, habits de rechange, etc ... pour l'expédition avec Ron et Harry. Elle arriva devant la grande maison chaleureuse des Weasley qu'elle aimait tant. Quand elle entra à l'intérieur, Molly Wealsley, l'ayant aperçue, se précipita pour l'embrasser.

" Hermione! Tu vas bien ? Ron et Harry sont là-haut, ils s'impatientaient de ta venue , tu ne leur a pas envoyé de lettres !" Elle monta tout en haut , en direction de la chambre de Ron. Quand elle entra, Ron et Harry se retournèrent :

" Hermione ! s'excama Harry

- Tu nous as manqué dit Ron en l'enlaçant.

- T'as pas oublié notre au moins ?

- Ron, Harry, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. dit Hermione. Elle leur raconta toute son histoire, à partir du début des vacances.

- Donc, en bref, tu as découvert que tu était la fille des Zabini et la petite sœur de Blaise Zabini, tu vas rentrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine et tu peux pas sortir de ton manoir.

- Voilà. C'est ça.

- Je pense que tu devrai rester là-bas. dit Harry.

- Quoi ?! Tu rigoles là Harry ?

- Non, pas du tout Hermione, je suis sérieux. Tu resterais là-bas, au manoir, tu sur veillerais Malefoy puisque apparemment les Zabinis ne sont pas des mangemorts. Tu pourrais surveiller les Malefoys et les autres mangemorts. Tu irais à poudlard et tu nous informerais de la situation et des nouvelles. On a toujours besoin de quelqun dans le cocon des mangemorts.

- Et comment je pourrais vous parler ? dit Hermione, intérréssée.

- Regarde ça, dit Ron qui sortit son déluminateur, l'héritage de Dumbledore. Il ouvrit son déluminateur et en sortir un deuxième, plus petit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est un autre déluminateur, mais celui-ci ne sert qu'à communiquer avec l'autre. Génial, non ?

- Pourquoi on l'a pas découvert avant ?

- On l'a découvert seulement au début de l'été avec Ron, dit Harry, et comme tu étais injoignable ... je te le donne, tiens.

- Les Zabinis ne t'attendent pas ?

- Je pense. j'ai renvoyé l'elfe de maison au manoir après être allé au chemin de Traverse.

- C'est très mauvais ça Hermione ! Si il pensent que tu t'es échapppée, ils ne te feront plus confiance et tu ne pourras jamais rien savoir sur les mangemorts !

- Oui, bon, peut-être. Il faut que je m'en aillle.

- Vas-y maintenant et n'oublie pas le déluminateur !

- alors prenez ce sac à main. il est très grand, dedans il y a une tente, des livres qui pourraient peut-être vous aider sur les Horcruxes, des habits de rechange, des habits de mangemorts, enfin vous verrez. ne le renversez pas surtout.

- Oui, t'inquiète. on t'appellera dans une semaine, ton déluminateur fera bip, bip, il enregistre tous les appels.

- D'accord mais appelez-moi au milieu de l'après-midi, je reste toujours toute seule dans ma chambre.

- Allez va-t-en ! on expliquera à Molly que tu avais une urgence " Elle leur fit un signe de main et transplana.

OoOoO

Elle entra dans le manoir, dans le hall d'entrée sa mère et son père l'attendaient avec une mine inquiète. Dès qu'ils la virent, leur expression changea en une expression de soulagement et sa mère se précipita vers elle:

" Tu nous as fait peur ! Si tu veux sortir ils faut nous le dire ! D'ailleurs, où était-tu ?

- Euh ... je, j'ai rencontré quelques amis à moi sur le chemin de traverse.

- Oh, et vous avez concocté un plan anti-mangemort ? chuchota sa mère.

- Non, sourit Hermione, pas vraiment.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir Blaise dans sa chambre, il a les lettres de Poudlard.

- Malefoy n'est toujours pas partit ?

- Non, il reste là jusqu'en août. "

Hermione monta l'escalier en direction de la chambre de Blaise, avec une ferme envie de rebrousser chemin. Elle arriva devant la chambre et frappa à la porte.

" Oui ?

- Ta mère m'as dit de venir te voir, tu as les lettres de Poudlard?

- Oui, entre. Elle entra dans la chambre et une vision d'horreur: des habits partout, de la nourriture dans des coins, des feuilles éparpillés un peu partout, elle n'avait jamais vude chambre aussi dérangée, même chez Ron.

- Charmant, cette chambre.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi Granger ? A une chambre bien rangée et bien propre qui sent la rose ? dit Malefoy, avachit sur le lit.

- C'est comme ça dans toutes les chambres de serpentards garçons soeurette. Tiens ta lettre. Tu vas être changée de maison, tu vas aller à serpentard et tu seras dans des chambres individuelles attribués au serpentards, tu seras pas avec les filles, c'est mélangé.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter , dit Hermione déçue, mais où dorment les autres maisons ?

- Dans la salle sur demande je crois. Mais il n'y a plus d'autres maisons, enfin officiellement. Je crois que tu vas bien t'amuser. dit Blaise

- Je le crois aussi. A toute fréro." dit Hermione sarcastiquement avant de s'en aller en direction de sa chambre.

Après l'annonce de la nouvelle, Hermione fut clairement surpris, elle se demandait pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas laissé dans les Gryffondors, bien qu'elle soit une Zabini, elle n'avait rien d'une serpentarde. Plein de questions trottaient dans sa tête.  
Pourquoi avoir fait des chambres individuelles mélangés entres filles-garçons, ça n'avait aucun sens. Qui seront ses voisins de chambre ? Qui sera le nouveau directeur? Y aura-t-il des mangemorts? Pourra-t-elle revoir ses amis ? Tant de questions sans réponses, ça lui pesait et déjà, elle avait envie de revoir Harry et Ron pour échapper à cet enfer. C'est sur ces propos qu'elle descendit manger, cette fois-ci en robe de sorcier.


	4. Une drôle de soirée

_Merci pour vos com's, ça m'a fait plaisir, j'en ai tenu compte ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n' hésitez pas à poster d'autres rewiews ! ^^_

**Chapitre 4: Bientôt la fin des vacances ?**

Elle passait les pires vacances d'été qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Dans ce manoir, l'ennui y était mortel. En plus, Blaise et Drago Malfoy se moquaient encore plus d'elle à cause de la rentrée. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu d'appel de Harry et Ron et elle s'inquiétait. Avait-ils des problèmes ? Ses journées se résumaient à : déjeuner avec touts les habitants du manoir, dans le plus grand silence, rester dans sa chambre, prendre le repas de midi, toujours en silence , rester dans sa chambre ou dans la bibliothèque et prendre le repas du soir dans le plus grand silence. L'ambiance chaleureuse de la maison des Granger lui manquait. Là-bas, à chaque repas, on échangeait avec bonnes humeur les ragots du jour et on ne s'ennuyait jamais. Ici, elle avait presque fini tous ses livres. Chose qui n'arrivait jamais, enfin pas à sa connaissance.  
Soudain, son déluminateur se mit à sonner, elle et se releva et l'ouvrit aussitôt. La tête d'Harry et de Ron avaient l'air épuisés.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- On a une mine affreuse, oui on sait Hermione. dit Ron.

- C'est parce qu'on doit toujours changer d'emplacement pour pas se faire repérer. On a pas beaucoup de temps pour te parler. Donc voilà, on pense que les RB dans le faux médaillon sont les initiales de Black, Régulus Black. Nous sommes allés chercher le vrai médaillon. Tiens, regarde. Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez toi ?

- Rien, c'est l'ennui mortel.

- Ah. Au moins les mangemorts préparent pas de mauvais coup. bon, on doit déjà y aller, désolé !

- Attendez ! " s'écria Hermione. Mais la tête d'Harry et de Ron avait déjà disparue. elle souffla et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie d'être avec eux  
A la place, sa mère l'appela et exigea qu'elle sorte avec Blaise et Drago ce soir, dans une 1 heure, sur le chemin de Traverse, sous prétexte qu'elle ne sortait jamais de sa chambre. Sur le chemin de Traverse ? Le soir ? Mais qu'est ce que les serpentards avaient dans la tête ?  
Même si elle sortait en compagnie des deux serpentard qu'elle détestait le plus, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas se faire belle. Elle mit une belle robe rouge et se fit une demie- queue.

* * *

Elle descendit dans le hall d'entrée où Blaise et Malfoy l'attendaient, un peu agacés par la décision de la mère Zabini. En la voyant ils restèrent un bouche bée, elle était magnifique.

" Au moins t'es bien habillée soeurette.

- Où on va ? dit-elle en ignorant la remarque de son frère.

- A Prè-au-Lard . dit simplement Malefoy, qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte. " Ils transplanèrent donc dans le petit village et se retrouvèrent dans une grande seulement éclairée par quelques néons, où partaient des ruelles sombres. A partir de là, Blaise et Malefoy s'éloignèrent et la laissèrent seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle: déjà tous les magasins étaient fermés et il n'y avait pas un chat dans les rues. Elle avait un peu peur ici, car elle savait que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, personne ne viendrai l'aider. Blaise et Malefoy devaient s'en ficher royalement.

Elle entreprit de se balader et s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre.  
Elle marchait quand soudain un main l'agrippa et lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. L'individu l'attacha et enleva sa main de la bouche d'Hermione.  
Elle se retourna et vit, c'était un rafleur. Bien sûr il lui fit tout un discours sur le fait que Hermione Granger sera ramené au seigneur des ténèbres et tuée, comme tous les sangs de bourbes.  
Elle profita du moment d'inattention du rafleur pour crier de toute ses forces mais elle fut immédiatement arrêtée par une gifle magistrale. "Tu n'as pas eu la parole, surtout pour crier, sang de bourbe" cracha le rafleur. Elle était totalement terrifiée , il la prit par le bras et s'apprêta à transplaner mais à ce moment là il reçut un sort et s'écroula, mort. Derrière Blaise Zabini tenait tenait sa baguette et dit d'un air rageur:

" On ne touche pas à une Zabini, surtout si c'est ma soeur. Il détacha Hermione.

- Merci. Sans toi je serais partit pour la mort.

- De rien soeurette. Même si tu m'agaces un peu en tant que gryffondor, je supporterais pas que quelqu'un t'enlève, surtout si c'est un rafleur.

- Tu n'étais pas censé me détester ?

- Si, mais maintenant, tu ne fais que m'agacer , à t'enfermer toujours toute seule dans ta chambre sans voir personne. On va pas te manger tu sais.

- Mmh. Je peux savoir ce que vous alliez faire un soir à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-elle.

- Histoire de respirer un peu d'air frais, y a que ça à faire ici.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point." dit Hermione .  
Elle prit leur main et transplana au manoir. Ils mangèrent en vitesse et allèrent se coucher.  
Quand Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, elle vit sur son lit une deuxième lettre de Poudlard, elle l'ouvrit. La lettre lui indiquait qu'il y avait un petit changement dans le fonctionnement de l'établissement: elle avait été nommée préfète en chef en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, toujours en temps que serpentarde, pendant toute l'année scolaire. " Foutu directeur sadique"pensa-t-elle avant de se coucher et de s'endormir ,sur le souvenir cette drôle de soirée, riche en émotions et en surprises.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si l'histoire est pas très crédible :)_


	5. La rentrée à Poudlard

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous le trouverez pas trop "banal" ni "bisounours". Information pour Demeter07: Hermione n'est pas passée sous le choixpeau, elle est allée directement à serpentard. Dans ma fic, il n'y a plus de choixpeau car c'est le camp de Voldemort qui détient Poudlard. _

**Chapitre 5: La rentrée à Poudlard**

Hermione ne savait pas que le proverbe "les temps changent" pouvait s'avérer aussi vrai. Elle se trouvait devant Poudlard, prête à commencer une nouvelle et dernière année. Déjà, les calèches emmenant au château étaient réservés au serpentards, et les autres étaient à pieds sous la pluie et dans la boue. L'immense bâtisse, autrefois chaleureuse, était maintenant froide et faisait froid dans le dos, tout était sombre et respirait le mal. Hermione n'aurait pas été étonnée si ce château avait été le repère de Lord Voldemort.

Des mangemorts étaient postés à chaque entrées, pendant le festin, au lieu des rires, des milliers de bougies éclairant la salle et de l'hymne de Poudlard chantée chaque année, il n'y avait qu'un grand silence. Seul une table était dressée au centre de la salle: la table des serpentards, qui mangeaient des festins et les autres, gryffondors et autres, étaient assis à même le sol et mangeaient de la nourriture inconnue, infâme.  
L'ambiance y était froide et le mépris des uns et des autres flottait dans la salle. Hermione fut contrainte de s'asseoir en compagnie des serpentards, qui lui adressèrent que des regards glacials et haineux, sauf celui de Blaise, qui se voulait rassurant.

Parmi les gens assis par terre, elle aperçut ses amis envoyés à Poudlard: Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean et Cho qui la regardait avec un regard d'incompréhension, la voyant assise parmi les intrus. elle leur adressa un sourire triste et remplit de compassion qui les rassura un peu.  
On leur distribua leur emploi du temps: l'Etude des Moldus avait bien sûr était enlevée ainsi que la défense contre les forces du mal, remplacé par la magie noire. Elle savait que Poudlard était maintenant tenu par des mangemorts mais elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Poudlard aurait pu changer.  
Une sonnette retentit et les élèves se levèrent, et comme des militaires ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. les serpentards allaient vers les différents dortoirs, de n'importe qu'elle maison et les autres, Hermione fut étonnée de les voir se diriger vers la salle sur Demande. Tout le monde avait l'air de savoir où aller et on aurait pu confondre n'importe quel élèves avec des robots si les serpentards n'avaient pas leur habituel air hautain et arrogant et si les autres maisons n'avaient pas cet air haineux accroché au visage de chacun. Même entre les élèves de 2e année la guerre silencieuse explosait. Les premières années n'était que des serpentards.  
Comme prévu, elle se dirigea vers l'appartement des préfets. Elle se retrouva devant un tableau et entra à l'aide d'un mot de passe que le personnage lui donna. _(je sais l'idée des préfets en chef est vraiment trop banale mais bon, j'avais pas d'autres idées)__  
_

L'appartement lui plut beaucoup, on avait l'impression que c'était Dumbledore lui-même qui l'avait décoré. La pièce était ornée de vert et argent et de rouge et or. Un feu de cheminée était dressé près de deux canapés noirs et d'une table basse en verre.  
C'était simple et accueillant, Hermione pouvait presque voir Dumbledore assit au coin du feu en souriant malicieusement.  
Sur une porte blanche, il y avait inscrit son nom, elle le regarda encore longtemps; décidément elle ne se ferait jamais à ce nom de famille. Il incarnait pour elle une sorte d'emprisonnement, elle était tenu à l'écart de ses amis de Gryffondors, ses compagnons de guerre et elle ne pourra peut-être même pas se battre avec son camp, lors de la guerre.

Elle entra dans sa chambre: elle était simple, et les draps de son lit à baldaquins étaient rouge et or, encore un coup de Dumbledore, bien qu'il soit mort. Elle sortit et vit une porte bleue, voisine à la sienne, la salle de bain. Bien sûr, Harry lui en avait parlé, lors de sa quatrième année, pendant l'épisode de l'œuf d'or. Même si la salle de bain était out ce qu'on pouvait rêver en matière de salle de bain, Hermione n'était pas vraiment enchantée à l'idée de la partager avec Malefoy.

Elle sortit de ses appartements et partit pour des affaires plus importantes: ses amis de Poudlard qui ne savaient rien de sa nouvelle vie. Elle se dirigea vers la salle sur Demande. Elle pensa très fort à ses amis et une grande porte en bois apparut. Quand elle entra, elle resta bouche bée: des étages et des étages de hamacs s'empilaient et un nombre incalculable de personnes étaient terrées ici. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et se tut.  
" Hermione ! s'écrièrent Neville, Ginny, Seamus et Dean qui se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'enlacer.  
- Vous m'avez manqué ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir et en même temps triste de vous revoir à Poudlard en ces temps-ci.  
- Oui, c'est sûr. D'ailleurs que faisais-tu à la table des serpentards tout à l'heure ?  
- Eh bien, c'est une histoire compliquée, même moi j'avais du mal à y croire. Elle leur raconta toute son histoire.  
- J'avoue que j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire ... dit Neville.  
- Mione, notre mione? La première à dire que les serpentards n'étaient que des prétentieux au coeur de pierre ? Une Zabini ? C'est un gag ! dit Ginny en rigolant doucement.  
- Je suis de l'avis de Harry, dit Dean, tu pourrais nous renseigner sur les mangemorts, ça pourrais nous avancer considérablement en cas de bataille !  
- Moi aussi je suis d'acc ... commença Seamus, avant d'être interrompu par un bip sonore.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Cho ?  
- C'est Harry et Ron !" s'écria Hermione, un peu trop fort car tout le monde se tut d'un coup, abordant ensuite un sourire éclatant, avant de se précipiter vers elle pour en savoir plus. Quand la tête d'Harry et de Ron apparut, ils ne virent pas une tête, mais des centaines de têtes qui se bousculaient.

" Mais... que... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bienvenue à Poudlard Harry, à toi aussi Ron, dit Neville, un sourire flamboyant accroché au visage.

- Harry est revenu ! S'écrièrent en même temps quelques perosnnes. C'était beau à voir, ce nouveau sentiment d'espoir, dans chacun des visages de l'assemblée, Harry était leur dernier espoir.

- Enfin bref, quoi de neuf à Poudlard ? Qui est le nouveau directeur ? Pour quoi vous êtes si nombreux ? Il y a des nouveaux gryffondors ? dit Harry avec malice.

- Non, c'est toutes les maisons de Serdaigle, Pousouffle et Gryffondor, tous les élèves envoyés à Poudlard, logés dans la salle sur demande. Les nouveaux ne sont que des "sangs-purs" et sont à serpentard directement, il n'y a plus de choixpeau ni d'autre maisons, officielles en tout cas.

- C'est horrible. murmura Ron. Un silence suivit à cette réflexion.

- Sinon, où êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ? dit Neville avidement.

- Je pense qu'on peut leur dire Harry. argumenta Hermione.

- Nous sommes à la quête d'objets ayant appartenu à Voldemort, où il a caché une partie de son âme. Ça s'appelle un Horcruxe. on ne sait pas quel est cet objet, il est protégé, nous devons le détruire. C'est un médaillon. le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas comment le détruire.

- Tu n'avait pas détruit un journal appartenant à Voldemort, dit Ginny, lors de ta deuxième année, pour me sauver ?

- Mais oui ! s'écria Harry, Tu es géniale Ginny ! Elle rougit un peu, elle avait toujours était sensible aux compliments de Harry.

- Bon, on doit vraiment y aller là, on doit tout le temps changer d'endroit pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Salut ! "

Hermione dit au revoir à tout le monde et se dépêcha de revenir dans ses appartements, avant qu'on ne la soupçonne de quoi que ce soit. Quand elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, elle sentit l'odeur enivrante d'un bain parfumé, Malefoy était rentré. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne se douterait de rien. Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'endormit en se posant différentes questions: Pourquoi l'avait-on nommé préfet-en-chef ? Elle pensait que c'était seulement les grandes familles proches de Voldemort, comme les Malefoy, qui pouvaient accéder à ce poste maintenant ? Ses parents lui avaient pourtant assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas des mangemorts ! Auraient-ils menti ?


	6. Chapter 6 Malefoy l'idiot ou ?

**_Désolé pour le retard, je suis vraiment désoléééeee ! Pour me faire pardonner, je poste ce chapitre, même si j'étais à cours d'idées !  
_**

**_Merci à : .Valdez, Jenifael09, Karoline 83, Kristin Kreuk, Lena Harper, LillyHiip.x3, MillieMalefoy, OceeSnape, RebeccaRebel8, Souafle, laguernette, ophdess, severine32 et van3xxx de suivre cette fiction, j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres !  
Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter svp !_**

**Chapitre 6 : Malefoy l'idiot ou ... ?**

Hermione en était sûre maintenant, elle avait demandé aux mangemorts présents dans l'école et elle sait maintenant que seules les grandes familles de mangemorts les plus fidèles pouvaient faire que leurs fils/fille aille dans ce poste de préfet-en-chef. Les Zabini étaient donc des mangemorts ! Sa mère et son père lui avaient menti ! Et même Blaise qui lui assurait que sa famille était de bonnes personnes ! En plus, sa mère l'avait vu lire défense contre les forces du mal : les mangemorts ! Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle redoutait que ses parents aient parlé à leur maître et que le seigneur des ténèbres mettent en place une stratégie contre eux ! Ils les captureraient tous les trois et Ils seraient faits comme des rats. Mais alors, si les Zabinis étaient des mangemorts, pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas dénoncé dès le début ?  
Elle entra pour aller se coucher et ne fit même pas attention à Malefoy qui, au lieu de lui lancer ses insultes, la regardait avec curiosité.  
Elle se coucha en se promettant d'espionner Blaise et peut-être Malefoy.  
Quelques jours passèrent sans que Hermione juge quelque chose de bizarre.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva et descendit dans la Grande Salle, bien décidée à surveiller Blaise comme le lait sur le feu. Quand elle s'assit avec ses amis, elle regarda Blaise discrètement, il la regardait aussi ! Et en plus avec un regard bienveillant, un regard de frère , quoi ! Elle regarda Malefoy et , à sa grande surprise aussi, il ne lui lançait pas un regard de mort. Que leur arrivait-il ? Ils étaient saouls ou quoi ? Ou peut-être que ...

**Flash-back:**

Hermione était dans la salle de potion parmi la plupart des élèves de Gryffondor et quelques serpentards, dont Malefoy. Le professeur Slugorn, malgré la guerre qui faisait rage au-dehors, ne semblait pas s'en soucier et continuait son cours avec joie.

" Bien, nous voici tous présents. Nous allons parler tout d'abord de ces trois potions dans le chaudrons, voici le ...

- Felix felicis. coupa Hermione.

- Merci miss Granger. Et voici, le plus grand filtre d'amour au monde dit'il en soulevant le couvercle du chaudron. Chaque personne qui s'en approche sent les caractéristiques de la personne qu'il aime. Approchez-vous ... miss Granger ! Et dites nous ce que vous sentez.

- Je... je sens de la menthe fraîche,du parchemin neuf et de l'herbe coupée.

- Ouh ! Granger aime ... la richesse ! ricana Pansy, c'est le comble pour une Sang de Bourbe ! " Hermione se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Même si elle était officiellement une Zabini, elle n'avait pas envie de s'entêter avec des mangemorts.

**Fin flash-back**

Elle rougit violemment en regardant Malefoy qui, contrairement à son sourire narquois, sembla embarrassé. Elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle commune des préfets pur échapper au regards de Malefoy et Zabini ; elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui c'était passé pendant le cours de potion, elle n'avait fait que décrire ce qu'elle avait senti. Si Pansy était persuadée que tout le monde était amoureux des Sangs Purs comme Malefoy c'était son problème, et ce qui l'intriguait aussi, c'est le fait que Malefoy ne se moque pas d'elle et qu'il soit même embarrassé.  
Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par des bruits de pas précipités, elle se retourna et aperçut Malefoy qui courait vers elle.

" Granger ! Je voulais te parler, de... de l'autre jour en cours de potion, de qui tu voulais parler quand tu as senti cette potion ?

- C'est ça qui te trouble ! C'est tellement dommage mais je crois que je suis pas amoureuse de toi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai senti, c'est tellement débile que je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'en ai rappelé, si c'est Pansy qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ...

- C'est bon, c'est bon !J'ai compris ! s'écria -t-il, je voulais simplement pas qu'une fille de plus soit amoureuse de moi, surtout toi. " Et il s'en alla, presque en courant.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il l'avait embêté pendant toute la matinée juste pour ne pas avoir d'une fille en plus amoureuse de lui, alors que justement les 3/4 des filles de Poudlard étaient folles de lui ! Drago Malefoy est vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser (et d'espérer aussi peut-être?) qu'il aurait eu une autre réaction si elle lui avait répondu autre chose, là, il semblait déçu de sa réponse.  
Elle continua son chemin pourtant, se disant tout simplement que Malefoy était aussi fou que son père.  
Tout à coup, son déluminateur se mit à sonner et la tête de Harry et de Ron apparurent:

" Hermione ! C'est super, vraiment super !

- Mmh, oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si important pour que vous m'appeliez ?, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Ne t'énerve pas Hermione, on voulait t'appeler, je te jure! C'est juste que nous devions chercher les Horcruxes et ...

- Dis plutôt que vous avez oublié. Ça ira plus vite.

- Eh bien, commença Harry d'un air embarrassé

- Vous savez pas ce qui se passe à Poudlard ? C'est horrible ! Je suis tout le temps obligée de m'asseoir parmi ces serpents ! Les Gryffondors m'évitent un peu et les Serpentards me prennent encore pour une "Sang de Boube" ! Tu ne crois ne crois pas que un peu de nouvelles de mes meilleurs amis, qui peuvent mourir à tout instant ne me plairait pas ?

- Je suis désolé Hermione, cet histoire de déluminateur, de communication, c'est une idée saugrenue*** ** de Dumbledore. Bref, nous t'appelions originellement pour te dire que ... nous avons trouvé le 6ème Horcruxe ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller le chercher.

- Où se trouve-t-il ?

- A Gringotts, dans la chambre forte de l'un de ses plus grands partisans on pense.

- L'un de ses plus grands partisans ? Comme quelqu'un qui est assez fou pour être prêt à lui sa vie ? Quelqu'un comme Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est une très vieille famille, sa chambre forte doit être au cœur de Gringotts, près du dragon de ...

- On connait la légende de Gringotts, tu nous l'as raconté cent fois ! Mais merci pour Bellatrix ! Je suis désolé mais on doit vraiment y aller ! "

La tête de Harry et de Ron disparu avant qu'elle n'ai pu leur dire au revoir. Elle soupira longuement et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, une grande affiche trônait au milieu du mur de la Grande Salle: " Club de duel obligatoire , réservé aux Serpentards, magie noire autorisée."  
Un club obligatoire ? C'est la meilleure ! Hermione resta incrédule un instant, malgré ses longues recherches à la bibliothèque, elle ne connaissait pas les limites de la magie noire ; avec qui sera-t-elle et qu'est-ce qu'elle aura à subir ?

Dès le lendemain, elle eu la réponse à sa question: ça serai " sang-de-bourbe " contre "sangs purs" . Elle regarda contre qui elle était. Tous les groupes étaient constitués d'un Serpentard et de quelqu'un des autres maisons, elle tomba enfin sur le sien et fronça les sourcils. Elle serait contre un Serpentard ?! Malefoy en plus !  
Est-ce que les préfets étaient obligés de se battre ensemble ou est-ce qu'elle était encore la pauvre petite "sang-de-bourbe" à leur yeux ? Pourtant, ils l'avaient nommé préfète-en-chef ! Ce poste qu'elle avait tant convoité était vraiment devenu un cauchemar pour elle dans ces temps obscurs. Elle aurait mille fois préféré ses livres et leurs vieilles histoires à cette horrible ambiance et ces incompréhensibles traditions qu'avaient les Serpentards.

En plus, ses meilleures amis l'avaient laissé seule dans cet enfer et n'avaient pas souhaité "l'impliquer dans cet sombre histoire". Elle aurait préféré partir à l'aventure avec Harry et Ron que rester ici où une atmosphère de haine étouffante régnait.

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par une légère tape sur l'épaule qui la fit sursauter violemment, elle se retourna et vit Malefoy ricaner:

" Qu'est-ce que t'as Malefoy ?

- C'est trop drôle Granger de te faire peur comme ça, surtout quand tu es entrain de baver devant la liste des binômes.

- Je ne bavais pas pour ... toi ! dit-elle avec dégoût bien qu'elle s'en croyait capable, vu le critère élevé de beauté de Malefoy.

- Remarque, j'aimerais bien finir mon tableau de chasse de Poudlard qui n'est pas passé dans mon lit !

- Et Ginny ! Tu oublies Ginny ! dit-elle fièrement.

- TOUTE l'école, je te dis !

- Même Ginny ?

- Même Weasley dit-il fièrement."

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas, effarée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, même sa meilleure amie y était passée et elle ne lui avait pas dit ! Malefoy l'appela mais elle n'y fit pas attention, elle se dirigea directement vers la salle où Ginny avait cours. Hermione arriva, furieuse contre son amie:

" Ginny Weasley !

- Euh, oui Hermione ?

- Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu coucher avec Malefoy sans ... me le dire ! Je suis ta meilleure amie

- Chut Hermione ! Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fais et je ... je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que j'en avais honte, je gardais le secret pour moi toute seule.

- Mais, tu as pas à avoir honte Ginny. dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Tu n'étais pas consciente ce soir là et tout le monde sait que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, c'est la faute de Malefoy si il était mal renseigné ou si ... il l'a fait exprès.

- Malefoy est un idiot manipulateur de filles, tout ça pour un tableau de chasse. Je parie qu'il en a dressé un dans sa chambre. Tu pourrais pas aller voir ?

- Hahaha ! Je verrais. dit Hermione en riant. "

Le soir même, Hermione fit ce que Ginny lui avait demandé, même si c'était pour rire. Elle entra dans la chambre de Malefoy mais étrangement, n'y trouva personne même si elle était sûre de l'avoir vu rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle remarqua juste le froid qui rentrait par la petite fenêtre ouverte. Elle regarda dehors mais ne vit personne, personne dans le parc et pas de trace de balai dans le ciel.  
Elle regarda la chambre de Malefoy à la recherche d'un quelconque " tableau de chasse" qu'elle pourrait montrer à Ginny. Mais aucun tableau ne demeurait dans la pièce.  
Elle s'apprêtait à partir, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu d'occasion de rire quand tout à coup, elle entendit quelque chose fendre l'air, elle se précipita vers la fenêtre pour voir ce que c'était et s'aperçut que ça venait du dessus des nuages.  
Elle prit alors, une décision ... disons complètement folle pour quelqu'un d'aussi sérieux qu' Hermione: elle décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait, malgré sa peur des balais. Elle prononça "Accio balai" et aussitôt elle entendit un balai de la réserve de Mme Bibine venir vers elle. Elle l'enfourcha et fila vers les nuages.  
Arrivée au-dessus de la mer blanche , elle regarda autour d'elle: il y avait bien quelqu'un un peu plus loin, immobile dos à elle.  
Malgré le froid qui la cisaillait et sa grande envie de redescendre sur la terre ferme, elle vola vers l'individu.  
Quand elle fut à 20 mètre de l'individu, elle reconnut des cheveux blonds platine, une grande silhouette musclée, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

" Malefoy ?

- Hein, qui est-ce ? dit-il en se retournant brusquement.

- Je te tire de tes pensées à ce que je vois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Granger ? dit-il , pour la première fois, sans mépris dans la voix.

- Je... euh , dit Hermione ne sachant que répondre et un peu décontenancée par le ton que prenait Malefoy.

- Ta curiosité te perdra un jour, dit-il en devinant ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Je prends mes quelques heures de calme.

- Et ton mépris où est-il ?

- Je le met de côté aussi, c'est fatiguant de mépriser.

- C'est fatiguant de mépriser ? Mais est-ce que tu méprise réellement les gens Malefoy ? Les gens qui méprisent ne se lassent jamais.  
Il inspira profondément et regarda Hermione dans le yeux:

- Granger, je vais t'expliquer, moi ma vie et ce que je vis, à toi et à toi seule et seulement dans ces heures-ci.

* * *

**_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vais faire au plus vite pour la suite._**

**_Merci et n'oubliez pas de commenter !_**


	7. Chapter 7,

**Guest: ** _ Merci beaucoup pour ton com's :)_ . _Tu verras si ils s'embrasseront ^^ , j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

**lovehermione:** _Merci pour ton com's . J'ai fais des efforts pour faire mon chapitre plus long . Bonne lecture !__  
_

**Chapitre 7 : La carapace se fissure mais est-ce qu'on peut passer dedans ?**

" Depuis ma 2ème année, je me réfugie ici et je ... je parle à la lune. commença honteusement Malefoy. Hermione esquissa un sourire et se rapprocha timidement de lui pour mieux écouter.

- Je viens ici les jours où je suis triste et les jours où ma vie m'ennuie. Ici, je n'arrive à mépriser personne, je me repose et je pense à quelque chose d'heureux comme : la fin de la guerre ou la mort de Tu-sais-qui.

- Mais, tu es un de ses partisans, non ?

- La plupart des gens qui le rejoignent on juste peur de mourir si ils ne se rallient pas à lui, moi j'y était obligé parce que mes parents sont des mangemorts, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ... c'est à peine si j'ai de la valeur pour eux, dit-il tristement.

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est tes parents quand même, ta mère au moins t'aime, non ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Chez les sangs purs, on n'a pas le droit de montrer nos sentiments, tu as tellement de chance !

- Je... je suis perdue là ! C'est le monde à l'envers ! dit-elle déboussolée, dans le château tu me dis que je ne suis rien et que le malheur est tombé sur moi et là tu dis que j'ai de la chance !

- En bas, j'ai une sorte de ... de masque, à peu près tous les sangs purs qui n'aiment pas cette guerre ne montrent aucun de leur sentiments.

- Donc quand on sera redescendus tu recommenceras à m'insulter et à me "mépriser" , même après avoir était si gentil avec moi ?

- Oui, malheureusement, dit-il en baissant la tête, aussi je voudrais que tu n'énonces pas cette discussion sinon je serais obligé de te dire que tout était faux, patati patata ...

- Ça serait dommage dit-elle, mais cette discussion n'est pas fini dit-elle en regardant la bouche du beau blond qui était tout à coup très intéressante._  
_

_-_ Je voulais te dire merci, j'avais vraiment envie de me confier à quelqu'un, je pensais pas que ce serait toi."

Un long moment passa avant qu'ils se décident enfin à approcher leur tête l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, comme dans un espace hors du temps.  
Leurs lèvres allaient presque se toucher quand soudain, un éclair vert fit son apparition en dessous des nuages, suivi d'un énorme bruit d'explosion. Ils s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Hermione, en sursautant.

- Je ne sais pas mais ça à l'air grave. On devrait redescendre rapidement. Ton balai est trop lent, viens sur le mien."

Elle s'installa sur le balai et ils foncèrent à toute vitesse. Elle était engourdie par le froid et avait très peur mais elle ne dit rien et s'accrocha fermement à la taille de Malefoy. Ils arrivèrent à la fenêtre ouverte et s'aperçurent que l'explosion avait eu lieu de l'autre côté du château. Ils rentrèrent par la petite entrée de la chambre et, aussitôt le pied posé à terre, Hermione semble réfléchir et presque aussitôt elle bondit sur ses pieds:

" Allons voir ce qui se passe !

- Ahhh, le courage Gryffondrien, que c'est sucidaire parfois. C'est de la folie d'aller là-bas ! De toute façon on a plus à se protéger contre les mangemorts puisque on EST dans un repère de mangemort. Et puis, tu ne vas pas y aller dans cette tenue. dit Drago en essayant de persuader Hermione. Elle regarda sa tenue et rougit violemment : elle était en petite nuisette .

- Ça fait beaucoup de raison de ne pas y aller ! dit-il en riant de la gène qu'avait eu Hermione.

- Moi j'y vais quand même, même si mon courage est suicidaire.

- Et moi qui croyait que la famille Zabini était peuplée entièrement de personnes raisonnables, je me suis trompé. dit-il en soupirant. "

Hermione fit mine de ne pas entendre et se dirigea directement dans sa chambre pour se changer. Une minute plus tard, elle revint dans la chambre de Malefoy, qui avait encore la fenêtre ouverte, prit le balai de Malefoy et murmura un simple "merci" tandis qu'elle s'envolait sous les protestations de Malefoy, elle répondit simplement " C'est ma petite vengeance !" puis elle se dirigea vers l'autre côté su château.  
Quand elle arriva de l'autre côté du château, il s'offrit à elle un spectacle stupéfiant:

Des mangemorts gardiens du château étaient entrain de combattre environ 50 autres personnes: entre les éclair vert et de toutes les couleurs, elle réussit à distinguer Neville, Luna, Ginny et tout les Gryffondors qui étaient dans le château. Il y avait aussi 2 autres personnes qu'elle n'avait pas encore identifié, mais elle savait que les mangemorts s'acharnaient sur eux. Sans plus attendre, elle sortit sa baguette et fonça pour aider son camp, Zabini ou pas Zabini.  
Elle n'entendit le 2ème glissement de balai derrière elle. Quand elle s'approcha, elle aperçut enfin les deux personnes qui étaient au centre du combat, c'était Harry et Ron. Elle s'arrêta brusquement à 3 mètres du sol et resta stupéfaite, ne devaient-ils pas chercher les horcruxes ? N'avaient-ils rien d'autre à faire que prendre d'assaut Poudlard tout seuls ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là, pour venir la chercher ? Tout ça était vraiment bizarre, Harry ne serait tout de même pas assez bête pour venir ici tous seuls, il y avait forcément un problème ou c'était que ... ce n'était pas eux ! Elle comprit tout en un seul instant: Ce n'était pas Harry, ni Ginny, ni Luna, c'était une embuscade de mangemorts pour l'attirer et la tuer plus facilement que si ça aurait été un combat. Elle n'eu pas le temps de s'enfuir que déjà, la nuée verte des sorts de mort se ruait vers elle. Et c'est ce moment précis que Hermione choisit pour s'évanouir.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut prise d'un énorme mal de tête, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit habituel: celui-ci était vert et argent. Elle se redressa lentement et aperçut Malefoy assis sur une chaise un peu plus loin avec un air inquiet qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Quand il la vit, il perdit aussitôt cet air et le remplaça par un sourire flamboyant.

" Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Je t'avais dit que c'était pas prudent ! Ne recommence jamais ça !

- Oui papa. dit-elle ironiquement.

- Hey Granger ! C'est pas drôle ! Ça te ferais quoi si tu voyais quelqu'un entrain de s'évanouir sur son balai à 3 mètres du sol avec une cinquantaine de sorts de mort qui se dirigent vers cette personne !

- C'est étrange. I peine 2 jours, avant de te confier à moi, tu m'aurais même pas secouru et tu serais resté dans ton lit bien au chaud, sans te soucier de ce qui pourrait m'arriver.

- Ne dis pas ça, je ... je n'aurais pas fais ça !

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce qui me prouve le contraire ? M'as-tu déjà prouvé un intérêt quelconque ?

- Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec toi mais ...

- Mais quoi ? Tu m'as traité de Sang-de-bourbe pendant 6 ans !

- J'était obligé ! C'était mon éducation, si je ne le faisais pas je ... enfin je sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

- Tu m'as quand même fait du mal ! s'écria-t-elle, tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte. Maintenant, je suis perdu, je suis perdu à cause de ton comportement. Je n'arrive pas à te cerner.

- Oui je sais c'est bizarre mais j'en avais marre de faire semblant de détester tout le monde, je n'ai même pas le droit de montrer de signe d'affection à ma propre mère ! Et en plus, j'en avais marre de t'insulter alors que tu n'as rien fais de spécial.

- C'est pour ça, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, si je te le dis. Par contre tu aurais pu t'abstenir pour le coup de poing en 3ème année !

- Désolé. dit-elle en riant. "  
Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et finalement, un moment après, ils firent la paix et décidèrent de devenir amis, mais sans en parler à personne bien sûr.  
Hermione se leva du lit de Drago et alla dans sa chambre pour lire ( c'était samedi ), elle entra mais, avant même qu'elle n'ai pu fermer la porte, la sonnerie de son déluminateur resté sur le bureau retentit. Elle ferma la porte et se précipita sur le petit objet.

" Salut Mione !

- Harry, Ron ! J'attendais avec impatiente votre appel ! dit-elle joyeusement.

- Eh bien au moins aujourd'hui tu es de bonne humeur !

- Je, euh ... oui . dit-elle en espérant qu'ils ne la questionnent pas.

- Bon, on t'appelais parce qu'on a super bonne nouvelle ! On a enfin pris le dernier horcruxe ! Tu sais celui de Gringotts !_ ( voir chapitre 6_ _)_

_- _Oui, je suis au courant ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle agacée qu'ils la prennent pour une débile.

- Sinon quoi de neuf ?

- Oh rien, à part que des mangemorts avaient pris votre apparence et celle de tous les Gryffondors restés à Poudlard et qu'ils ont failli me tuer. murmura-t-elle distraitement.

- Quoi ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Je te l'ai dis: j'ai failli mourir.

- Et tu as réussi à te sauver au dernier moment ?

- Euh ... oui, à peu près.

- Bon, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, dit Ron d'un air détaché, bon c'était tout ce qu'in voulait savoir, salut Hermione ! " s'exclama Ron avant de raccrocher, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.  
Ils étaient gonflés quand même ! Ils lui parlaient comme si elle était débile, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle était le cerveau du groupe, elle avait failli se faire tuer et ils ne lui demandaient même pas de ses nouvelles ! peut-être c'était le temps passé sans elle qui leur avait fait oublier leur amitié. Tout d'un coup, elle se senti bien seule et puis ses pensées dérivèrent sur Malefoy, qu'elle devra appeler maintenant Drago. Était-il sincère ou aurait-elle à douter de lui ? Drago restait un être mystérieux, qu'on arrivait pas à cerner, et elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer avec des sentiments amicaux pour une quelconque personne. elle avait l'impression q'il allait recommencer à l'insulter à tout moment.

Elle alla rejoindre Ginny dans la salle sur demande, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard étant interdites pour les Gryffondors , Serdaigles, etc ...  
Elle entra dans la vaste pièce qui servait de dortoir. Elle se retrouva en dessous d'un cinquantaine de hamacs flottant dans les airs. Au rez-de-chaussée de la pièce se trouvait la salle de réunion qui était encombrée par les valises des différents élèves. Elle aperçut enfin Ginny et enjamba les valises le plus vite possible, non sans oublier de se gameler.

" Ginny ! Ça va ? Où allons-nous dans ce vaste capharnaüm ?

- A Pré-au-Lard bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Mais, ce n'est pas possible, tu n'as pas le droit et tous les passages secrets ont été bouchés !

- T'inquiète, on en passera pas par la Grande Porte mais bien par cette salle ! Viens, je te montre, elle l'emmena devant un tableau de jeune fille .  
Je t'explique, Neville et moi nous sommes allés devant la porte de cette salle et nous avons demandé à manger, on mange des trucs horribles dans la Grande Salle. Donc, nous sommes rentrés dans la salle et nous nous sommes retrouvés exactement dans la même salle, à l'exception près que ce tableau n'y était pas. Il donne sur le bar d'un vieux fou, qui a pour nom de famille Dumbledore, je crois que c'est son frère.

- Mais c'est super ! Allons-y tout de suite !" s'écria Hermione.  
Elles s'engouffrèrent dans le tableau et se retrouvèrent dans un vieux bar sombre. il n'y avait personne donc elles s'engouffrèrent directement vers la sortie.  
Elles marchèrent un moment dans la rue centrale et puisqu'elles regardaient les vitrines des magasins, elles ne virent pas un groupe de 7ème année se diriger vers eux. Parmi eux, une tête blonde dépassait ...

" Tiens, tiens, mais que vois-je ? Une Serpentarde moche et une Gryfondor ? Ça ne devrait pas être interdit de sortie ces machins ? s'écria Pansy avec un sourire moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson ? s'écria Ginny d'un air de défi.

- On se calme la racaille ! Tu n'es pas autorisée à parler sans que je t'en ai donné l'ordre !

- Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ton autorisation ! continua-t-elle de plus belle

- Tu vas le regretter ! Endo...

- Arrête ! Laisse la tranquille ou j'enlève 100 points à Serpentard !

- Ton statut de Préfet-en-chef ne change rien ! Drago peut très bien te faire descendre d'un échelon ! N'est-ce pas Drakinou ? continua Pansy en se tournant vers Drago, qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Euh ... oui, oui, je le pourrais mais, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre dans des sales affaires pour le moment alors que nous ne sommes tout juste rentrés .

- Comme tu voudras Drakinou. dit pansy, déçue de la décision de Drago.

- Et arrête avec ce surnom ! " s'écria-t-il avant de lancer un regard à Hermione qui voulait clairement dire: " A l'avenir, évite de recommencer sinon, je n' aurais pas d'autres solutions que te punir ! " .  
Et bien sûr, ça n'échappa pas à Ginny qui força Hermione à finir leurs achats vestimentaires. Pendant tout le reste du temps, elle lui lança un regard suspicieux mais elle ne dit rien. Elle acheta pour Hermione beaucoup de nouveaux habits très jolis, toujours sans lui donner d'explication.  
Elles évitèrent de rentrer dans les Trois Balais car elles savaient très bien que c'était truffé de Serpentards qui cherchaient à extirper Hermione de Poudlard ou de son statut de préfète-en-chef.  
Elles se dirigèrent donc directement vers le bar qui donnait accès à Poudlard. Ginny ne disait toujours rien. Elles marchèrent longtemps dans le passage avant de se retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande mais Ginny n'y fit même pas attention et se dirigea vers la sortie avec Hermione, qui s'efforçait de suivre son amie.  
Ginny se dirigea à grand pas vers la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs et s'arrêta devant attendant que Hermione prononce le mot de passe, toujours sans rien dire. Hermione prononça la formule et Ginny recommença sa course silencieuse. Elle entraina Hermione directement dans sa chambre.

" Hermione, c'était quoi, ce regard de Malefoy là ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- A Pré-au-Lard, il t'a lancé un regard de prudence, comme à une amie ! expliqua-t-elle.

- Malefoy, un ami ?! Tu plaisantes là j'espère ?

- Non, je ne plaisante pas ! Tu sais Hermione, si tu me dis que Malefoy est devenu ton ami, je ne t'en voudrais pas. J'essaye seulement de comprendre pourquoi et comment .

- Tu es sûre que tu ne t'énervera pas ? demanda Hermione.

- Mais non ! Je ne suis pas comme Harry ou comme Ron, qui pensent que tout le clan des mangemorts est composés de gens horribles, qui sont venus au côté de Voldy juste pour leur plaisir ! Il doit y en avoir sûrement qui se sont ralliés à lui par peur de représailles !

- Bon , voilà, je suis bien devenue amie avec Malefoy. Mais avant que tu me le demandes, je vais t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Hermione lui raconta donc toute l'histoire, y compris dans les nuages quand ils aviaent failli s'embrasser.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Le grand Malefoy n'est pas si malfaisant que ça ?

- Il est même très gentil ! Mais je ne sais pas quelle sera sa réaction en apprenant que je te l'ai dis.

- Si il sait ce que c'est qu'une meilleure amie, je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en voudras pas. Bon, c'est pas tout mais je vais te laisser, parce que je crois qu'il va bientôt rentrer,et je n'aimerais pas trop qu'il me trouve ici. Amusez-vous bien !

- Salut Ginny, à demain, dans la Grande Salle !

-Ok, salut ! " dit Ginny avant de s'engouffrer dans le tableau. Pour Ginny au moins, Hermione était sûre de son amitié.  
Elle décida d'attendre Drago en lisant un livre.  
Celui-ci ne se fit pas trop attendre car il rentra une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

" Salut Drago !

- Salut petite lionne !

- Drago, il faut que je te dise quelque chose dit-elle en prenant un air sérieux

- Moi aussi. dit-il en prenant lui aussi un air sérieux ...

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et postez un ptit com's s'il vous plait, même si ma fiction vous plait pas. _


	8. Blaise, Harry, Ron et Drago

**chapou69: **_Merci pour ton com's ^^, il y aura beaucoup de dialogues entre Drago et Hermione qui seront intéressants tu verras. Bonne lecture !_

**drago-mia:** _Merci pour ton com's :), j'espère que ce chapitre ta plaira aussi !_

**lovehermione:** _T'inquiète je passerai le message à Hermione XD_

**Aurelie Malfoy:** _Merci pour ton com's, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi !_

_ Bonne lecture à tous ! P.s: je trouve ce chapitre un peu nunuche alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

**Chapitre 8 : Blaise, Harry, Ron et Drago**

_" Bon, Drago, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, dit-elle en prenant un air sérieux._

_- Moi aussi dit-il en prenant lui aussi un air sérieux._

_-_Je commence ! s'écria-t-elle comme avec un rire enfantin.

- Pas juste , dit-il en boudant.

- Bon, voilà, eh bien ... Je... j'ai dit notre petit secret à ma meilleure amie Ginny. dit-elle avec une petite voix.

- Ben, en fait, moi aussi, enfin, je l'ai dit à Blaise." dit-il avec un sourire. Elle lui rendit son sourire et ils décidèrent de descendre manger.  
Dans la Grande Salle, Blaise vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un grand sourire.

" Salut Hermione ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir pas trop parlé ces derniers jours mais bon, je me rattrape ! Bref, je suis très content que vous vous soyez réconcilié avec Malefoy ! Il y aura un meilleure ambiance dans le prochaines vacances !

- Il viens pour Noël ? Pendant combien de temps ?

- Toute les vacances au manoir ma chère !

- Il ne fête pas Noël avec eux ! Penses-tu ! Sa mère voudrait bien sûr mais ses devoirs de mangemort l'appelle et son père fait des heures sup' dans ce domaine là.  
Alors il passe Noël avec nous.

- Oh ! J'aurais encore un cadeau à acheter ! Je vais être ruiné ! plaisanta Hermione.

- Avec ton argent de poche que tu reçois depuis 1 mois tu peux être sûr que non ! " dit-il en ricanant.  
La foulée d'élèves qui mangeait se dirigea brusquement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle et Blaise et Hermione suivirent le mouvement.  
Elle entra dans son prochain cours: potion avec Slughorn. A son plus grand regret, elle se plaça le plus loin possible de Malefoy et s'efforça de rester impassible.

" Bien, aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une des potions que nous avons présenté la semaine dernière, le philtre d'amour. La semaine prochaine, on préparera des potions de Felix Felicis." s'exclama le professeur, d'un air joyeux.

Les élèves allèrent chercher leur matériel et commencèrent à préparer leur potion. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione sentit la même odeur qu'elle avait senti le cours dernier. Mais quelque chose était en plus, un indice sur la personne. C'était l'odeur d'un savon, Hermione l'avait déjà senti quelque part et plusieurs fois ... mais où ?

" A présent que tout le monde a fini, vous allez décrire ce que vous sentez pour prouver qu'on peut aimer des personnes différentes, ou la même ... A vous Mlle Brown.

- Je sens, une odeur de fleur des champs et de vieille cape. Mais je sais qui c'est. dit-elle "malicieusement".

- Bien, bien. Et vous ... Miss Patil ?

- Je ... je ne sens rien monsieur.

- Eh bien, vous n'avez pas donné votre âme à quelqu'un ? Et vous miss Granger ? Toujours cette odeur d'herbe coupée et de parchemin neuf ?

- Je sens aussi une nouvelle odeur. Une délicieuse odeur de savon.

- Oh, vous faites des progrès dites donc ! Mais c'est toujours vague ...Et vous Mr Londubat ?

- Eh bien, je ... je sens la parfum à la pomme, les radis et l'imprimante à journaux.

- Bien, bien ... Très intriguant ... Mr Malefoy, vous n'avez pas parlé depuis le début du cours, quels sont vos résultats ?

- Je ... je sens le shampoing à la vanille, la lessive et les vieux livres. bredouilla-t-il

- Drakichou, mon shampoing est à la fraise ! Pas à la vanille, tu t'es trompé ! chuchota Pansy.

- Je ne me suis pas trompé. "lui chuchota-t-il en retour. Mais apparemment, cela ne fit pas lâcher prise Pansy. _(courageuse celle là !)_

Pendant le reste du cours, la parole fut à des élèves qui, soit ne sentaient rien, soit sentaient une vague odeur de vomi, qui signifiait que leur potion n'était pas très réussite. Dago et Hermione s'efforcèrent de ne s'accorder aucun regard. Puis le reste de la journée se passa dans une monotonie habituelle de la part des Gryffondors, Serdaigles, etc ... Et d'une incroyable tranquillité de la part des Serpentards, en ces temps de guerre.  
Le moment d'aller se coucher parut si lent à venir qu'elle courut presque pour arriver à sa salle commune. Elle s'aperçut que Drago y était déjà.

" Bonsoir petite lionne. la salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Bonsoir petite fouine. lui répondit-elle.

- Quelle journée harassante ! Surtout quand on a Pansy sur le dos tout le temps ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Quelle peste celle là ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle t'as dit en potion ? Elle a crut que tu t'étais trompé et elle était persuadé que tu étais amoureux d'elle !

- La grande Hermione Granger ne serait pas jalouse par hasard ? dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Pas du tout ! C'est juste que elle ... enfin voilà !

- Mouais. On va dire ça . Bref, tu ne connais pas quelqu'un qui a un shampoing à la vanille ? demanda-t-il. Elle se mit à rougir subitement. Elle avait un shampoing à la vanille ! Mais Lavande et Parvatil aussi ...

- Euh ... Lavande et Parvatil .

- Berk ! Quelles pots de colles celles là ! Je crois pas que ce soit elle que j'aime, ça c'est sûr. Tu n'as personne d'autre ? Toi peut-être, vu la rougeur de ton visage. déducta-t-il tandis qu'elle rougissait juste qu'aux oreilles.

- Euh ... oui, moi aussi, mais ce ne dois pas être ça !

- Mmh. Tu ... tu as peut-être raison ! Bref, je voulais te parler d'un autre sujet aussi. Tu veux venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end? On ira dans le bar du Sanglier pour être tranquille, il parait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'appelle Dumbledore comme barman ! Mais je crois que c'est son frère.

- Oh ... euh ... On est obligés d'aller là ? On pourrait pas aller ... je ne sais pas moi.

- Tu veux pas venir ? dit-il, inquiet.

- Non, non ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que ... bon, je peux te le dire à toi. Alors, il y a les Gryffondors qui ont trouvé un passage qui part de la Salle sur Demande et qui arrive dans ce bar. Nous l'avons pris la dernière fois avec Ginny.

- Ah. Oui, c'est embêtant . Imagine si une nuée de Gryffondors arrivaient et qu'ils nous voyaient ensemble !

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer! Bon, ben on a qu'a aller ... au Strinmilles !

- Tu plaisantes ! C'est un bar fréquenté par des vampires !

- Ben je sais pas alors. On verra. En tout cas c'est oui.

- Bon, ok ! Bonne nuit Hermione!

- Bonne nuit Dray . " Ils partirent se coucher. Ce fut le même scénario jusqu'au week-end, chaque soir Drago et Hermione se retrouvaient discutaient joyeusement de leur journée jusqu'au week-end tant attendu par Hermione.

Le jour même, Hermione fit en sorte que Drago ne la voit pas de la matinée et avant de partir, elle passa dans la Salle sur Demande pour expliquer à Ginny que elle ne pourrait pas aller en ville avec elle ce week-end. _(oui, des folles du shopping, elles y vont tous les week-end ! lol )_

" Salut Gin' ! Ça va ? s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en allant à sa rencontre.

- Ça va. C'est juste la façon dont Slughorn est joyeux qui m'horripile. On va ensemble à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi ?

- Euh ... Ben, ça va pas être possible. J'y vais mais ... avec quelqu'un d'autre ...

- Oh, je vois. Tu as un rencart avec Malefoy ! chuchota Ginny.

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Je ... il m'a juste invité à boire un verre !

- Mais oui, bien sûr, un garçon qui t'invite à boire un verre en toute amitié ! Et que tu bouffes du regard à chaque cours entre parenthèses.

- Mais non ! Je ... oh, et puis je vais être en retard, aurevoir Ginny ! dit-elle en partant vers sa salle commune pour se préparer.  
Arrivé dans sa chambre, elle choisit minutieusement sa tenue, et se maquilla légèrement. Elle était magnifique. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle voulait être belle face à Malefoy mais elle était presque sûre qu'il ne serait pas déçu du résultat.

Elle marchait dans l'allée centrale de Pré-au-Lard et se dirigeait vers son lieu de rendez-vous: un banc isolé de la grande foule d'élèves. Elle l'aperçut alors, assis sur le banc, regardant de droite à gauche pour voir si elle était là. C'est drôle mais elle avait pensé, peut-être inconsciemment qu'il ne viendrait pas. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers lui.

" Drago ! Tu es venu ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

- Ben oui petite lionne, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te poser un lapin !

- Héhé, non mais bon. Où on va ?

- J'ai trouvé un bar derrière la gare de Pré-au-Lard. C'est le Goodluck. On y va ? demanda-t-il. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et marchèrent un bon bout de chemin.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir organisé cette sortie avec toi.

- Moi aussi, tu ne peux pas imaginer comment. murmura-t-il en entrant dans le bar. Ils s'assirent à une table au fond de la salle en grande majorité vide.  
Ils en profitèrent pour se détailler: elle avec sa magnifique tenue et son magnifique visage et lui qui ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds platine et la chemise blanche qui lui allait à merveille.  
Doucement il lui prit la main et lui sourit. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille _( c'est ce que font les filles quand un garçon leur plait !)_

Ils se rendirent compte du regard pesant du serveur et décidèrent de partir un eu plus loin dans la rue. Ils furent surpris en sortant de voir le soleil se coucher. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés à se regarder en souriant ? Ils ne voyaient plus la foule d'élève de Poudlard. Peut-être auraient-ils dû rentrer ?  
mais non, ils étaient restés là, au milieu de la rue principale. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et doucement scellèrent leur lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher, leur lèvres avaient envie de crier leur amour l'une à l'autre et ils ne firent pas attention aux deux silhouettes qui venaient de s'arrêter devant eux. Hermione tourna la tête légèrement et les aperçus:  
Harry et Ron la bouche grande ouverte.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! N'hésitez pas à commenter si le chapitre vous plait pas, j'en tiendrais compte !_


	9. Les yeux rouges

**drago-mia**:_Ben, je sais pas quoi dire , c'est le même com's ! Mais merci quand même ^^ !_

**Aurelie - Malfoy:** _J'espère que leur réaction te plaira ! Merci pour ton com's !_

**lovehermione:** _LOOL merci pour ton com's et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

**Chapitre 9 : Des yeux rouges**

Ça aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie, la jour où elle embrasse le mec le plus beau de l'école, qu'il vous regarde avec un grand sourire mais apparemment, les règles furent changées car , il lui parut que ce fut le pire. Elle ressassait cette horrible rencontre qu'elle aurait voulu éviter à tout pris. A présent elle pleurait et ne savait plus comment se sortir de cette situation.

**Flash-back:**

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut ses deux meilleurs amis la bouche grande ouverte et la langue pendue.  
Elle se détacha tout de suite de Drago et fit volte-face.

" Harry, Ron, je ... je suis confuse, je peux expliquer.

- Qui es-tu mangemorte pour prendra l'apparence de Hermione Granger ?

- Harry, Ron ! C'est, c'est moi !

- Hermione n'embrasserait jamais Malefoy ! s'exclama Ron.

- Mais je ...

- Laisse Hermione, je vais le faire, dit calmement Malfoy.  
Il se posta devant elle et lança plusieurs sortilèges pour assommer Harry et Ron mais ceux-ci ripostèrent et lancèrent une volée de sortilèges. a ce moment là, Hermione eut un geste incontrôlé et se posta à côté de Malfoy et lança une lancé de sortilège. Harry et Ron se mirent alors à la canarder de Sectusempra mais elle les évita tous. Les larmes lui montèrent et elle se sentit incapable de continuer à se battre contre se propres amis et c'est pourquoi elle baissa sa baguette. Mais eux n'étaient pas vraiment d'avis à arrêter et lui lancèrent une nouvelle volée de sortilèges Sectusempra mais les larmes aux yeux elle ne chercha même pas à les éviter. Drago lui lança un protégo et un regard désespéré mais elle lui répondit, d'un regard aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas se battre.  
Tout d'un coup, au milieu des sortilèges, elle prit la parole:

" Vous vous souvenez, du soir où Hagrid nous a montré son petit frère ? J'ai eu une peur bleue ce jour là !" dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Les sortilèges s'arrêtèrent soudain.

" Et vous vous souvenez du jour où on a livré Ombrage aux centaures ? On a bien rigolé ce soir là. continua-t-elle.

- Hein, mais, comment tu le sais ? demanda Ron.

- Her ... Hermione ? demanda prudemment Harry.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à embrasser Malfoy ?

- Je ... je , en fait, je ... il n'est pas comme vous croyez, ,il est gentil et il est attentionné !

- Tu parles de Malfoy là ! Il est prêt à tout pour l'honneur de sa famille !

- Mais non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! mais explique leur Drago ... Drago ? Drago, ou es-tu ? Reviens! s'écria-t-elle , les larmes au yeux.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent, compatissants:

- C'est pas grave Hermione, tu sais bien qu'il ne fait qu'embobiné les filles ... Viens avec nous si tu veux, on repart vers la forêt, de toute façon tu n'as plus rien à faire à Poudlard ?

- Oui, oui. "dit-elle en pleurant, déçue par l'attitude de Drago.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent en route vers la forêt.

**Fin du flash-back**

PDV Drago

Il courait, il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Oui, une vie était en jeu mais ce n'était pas la sienne.  
Lorsque les deux meilleurs amis de Hermione s'étaient approché, il avait tout de suite vu la lueur rouge du sang dans leur yeux. Même si ce n'était pas apparent, il avait bien compris que c'était des mangemorts. Il aurait voulu la prendre par la main pour transplaner avant que tout se complique mais un mur invisible s'était formé et il ne pouvait plus la toucher. Il ne pouvait que courir chercher de l'aide.  
Il se dirigea directement vers le bar qui donnait accès à Poudlard car il savait qu'une armée toute entière qui soutenait Hermione se trouvait dans cette école.  
Il arriva essoufflé devant la porte et s'aperçut qu'elle était restée ouverte. tant mieux. Il s'engouffra dans l'entrée et se dirigea directement vers le tableau que Hermione lui avait indiqué et s'engouffra dans le tunnel noir et humide. Quand il ouvrit la porte de l'autre côté, la vision que La Salle sur Demande lui donnait le laissa bouchée: il semblait y avoir des milliers de hamacs suspendus dans les airs et apparemment inaccessibles, sauf en balai. Il revint à la réalité et chercha Ginny Weasley du regard. Il accourut.

" Weasley ! Weasley ! s'exclama-t-il affolé.  
Il fut accueilli par un regard glacial. Ça s'annonçait plus compliqué que prévu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malfoy ? ton statut de petit ami d' Hermione ne t'autorise pas forcément à rentrer ici.

- Hermione vient de se faire enlever par des mangemorts qui se faisaient passer pour Potter et ton frère. il faut que vous veniez m'aider. Tous.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne nous racontes pas des salades ? Que ce tu me dis sers juste à nous entraîner dans un piège ?

- Rien. Rien du tout, c'est vrai. et c'est pour ça que j'ai marché à te proposer. Vous m'aidez et, si je vous vous apercevez que je vous ai entraîné dans un piège, je pense que vous serez assez nombreux pour me tuer.

- Mmmh. Intéressant. Je vais voir avec les autres. Je vais essayer de faire vite. " Elle s'éloigna en direction du centre de la pièce et un énorme sifflement retentit. Aussitôt, tout le monde se précipita vers Ginny et tout le monde s'assit face à elle.

" Je vous ai réuni ce soir car j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Hermione vient de se faire kidnapper par des mangemorts. Il faut absolument la délivrer avant qu'ils ne lui fasse du mal. s'écria Ginny tandis que des murmures étonnés s'élevaient dans la salle.

- Je vous expose le fait: Hermione était entrain de se balader ce soir et apparemment, traînait un peu. elle a aperçut les deux mangemorts mais à ce moment là, ils se faisaient passer pour Harry et Ron. Evidemment elle était contente et quand ils lui ont proposé de les suivre dans la quête des horcuxes plutôt que de pourrir d'ennui dans cette école où ça grouille de mangemorts, vous pensez bien qu'elle a tout de suit accepté ! Bref, elle a été enlevé mais quelqu'un l'a aperçut et il est venu directement venu nous avertir. il s'agit de Malfoy. dit-elle en désignant la personne concernée tandis que des murmures mécontents s'élévaient dans la Salle.

- Weasley, tu n'étais pas obligé de dire que c'était moi ! Il vont pas accepter et on retrouvera Hermione morte au détour d'un chemin !

- T'inquiète je gère, murmura-t-elle avant de hausser la voix, donc, comme je disais c'est Malefoy qui l'a dit mais on va quand même le suivre, pas par plaisir de le suivre mais par plaisir de le tuer si il nous avait menti, ce qui est très probable."  
Des cris de joie retentirent et le nombre de personnes ravies à l'idée de pouvoir tuer Malfoy le fit trembler.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et tout d'abord, réfléchirent à l'endroit où pourrait être détenu Hermione. Sûrement le même que celui de Harry et Ron il y a quelques mois. Ginny expliqua à Drago le système du déluminateur et ils décidèrent d'aller le chercher pour peut-être pouvoir parler à Harry et à Ron.  
Drago les fit passer par le tableau de sa salle commune et ils entrèrent directement dans la chambre d'Hermione où ils trouvèrent le déuminateur sur le bureau.  
Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à appeler Harry et Ron, en effet leur tête souriantes apparurent presque aussitôt mais elles firent place à une mine inquiète.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny ? Neville ? Luna ? Pourquoi Malfoy est parmi vous ?

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, c'est une urgence, Hermione vient de se faire enlever par des mangemorts se faisant passer pour vous ! On voudrait juste savoir où les mangemorts vous ont retenu en captivité il y a quelques mois ...

- Je suis sûr et certain que c'était dans le manoir des Malfoy ..."  
A ce moment là tout le monde se tourna vers Drago ...

* * *

_Et voilà ! C'est fini pour le moment ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et je m'excuse car le chapitre est très court.  
J'attends vos com's ! Bisous 3_

_FouinevsLionne_


	10. Le manoir des Malefoy

_J'ai quelque chose d'IMPORTANT à vous dire, pour tous ceux qui suivent la fiction, le chapitre suivant sera en retard pour cause de vacances et ne paraîtra qu'à la rentrée je pense.  
Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10: Piégée ?**

Elle pleurait , elle se sentait si bête à ce moment là. Elle n'avait pas était fichue de reconnaître des mangemorts ayant pris polynectar et se faisant passer pour ses propres amis ! Et par dessus tout ça, Drago était partit en courant, sûrement par peur de la réaction des deux meilleurs amis. Maintenant, il la dégoutait, elle le trouvait lâche et elle n'avait plus envie de le voir, même en peinture.

Pour le moment, elle croupissait au fond d'un cachot du manoir des Malfoy depuis déjà deux jours. Elle s'était fait embobiné si facilement qu'elle avait honte d'elle.  
Les deux mangemorts l'avaient emmené jusqu'au cœur de la forêt interdite sans qu'elle ne se soucie de rien et ils l'avaient ligoté sans qu'elle ne se défende !  
Elle remua ses sombres pensées et finit par s'endormir, les yeux gonflés de larmes.  
Elle fut réveillée par un rire hystérique qu'elle reconnu tout de suite: c'était celui de Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'approchait.  
Elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

**PDV Drago**

Ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'il faisait des plans pour pénétrer dans son propre manoir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix: si il arrivait seul devant le portail, ça paraîtrait louche qu'il ne soit pas à Poudlard. Ils avaient maintenant quitté l'école, tous les Gryffondors volontaires et lui car ils savaient qu'ils allaient être retenus dans l'école après la disparition d'Hermione et ils ne pourraient pas utiliser le passage secret car il y aurait sûrement des mangemorts entrain de patrouiller dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard.

Ils avaient donc élu domicile dans la planque de Harry et de Ron, qui les avaient accueilli, même si il y avait Malefoy. Ils avaient encore plus agrandi la tente que ce qu'elle était déjà pour accueillir tout le monde. Ils s'activaient jour et nuit depuis deux jours et, peu à peu, les Gryffondors commencèrent à être un peu moins glacials avec Drago. Et puis, enfin, après deux jours de travail acharné, ils trouvèrent le meilleur plan d'intrusion dans le manoir Malefoy.

" J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Drago.

- Mmh, quoi ? demandèrent les autres d'une voix endormie.

- J'ai trouvé le plan idéal: voilà: les murs du domaine sont tous protégés sauf un coin de mur: les coin des amoureux, c'est une tradition de ne pas sécuriser cet endroit, amis personne ne le sait à part moi, ma mère et mon père. Donc, nous rentrerons par là vers 4 heures du matin, 'est l'heure où tout le monde dort, même les gardiens, j'ai remarqué, mais il ne faudra pas faire de bruit.  
La grande porte du manoir n'est jamais sécurisée au cas où il y aurait une urgence quelconque et qu'on devrait rentrer rapidement dans le manoir. Je vous guiderez jusqu'aux cachots pour retrouver Hermione ou jusqu'à la ... salle de torture, mais j'espère que je n'aurais pas à le faire. Et bien sûr, nous devrons faire le plus vite possible pour ne pas se faire repérer et nous devrons changer immédiatement d'emplacement de camp.

- Mais, tu seras à tout jamais banni de chez toi. Tu n'as pas peur de représailles violentes de tes parents ? demanda Ginny.

- Mes parents, dit-il dédaigneusement, ils n'ont jamais été là pour moi, et toute mon enfance, je l'ai passé chez les Zabinis ou à Poudlard. Alors mes parents, je m'en contrefiche un peu. Sauf de ma mère, qui vient me voir souvent au manoir. C'est plutôt de mon père qui faudrait se méfier, ma mère ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

- Dans ce cas, préparons-nous ! Plions nos affaires, la tente, rapetissons-les, mettons-les dans nos poches et allons-y ! " s'écria Ginny telle un guerrière.  
Tout le monde se mit au travail et à 4 heures du matin, ils furent tous prêts à partir.  
Ils transplanèrent devant les murailles du manoir.

" Donc, nous cherchons un coeur gravé dans la pierre. A ce moment là, nous pourrons escalader le mur.

- Malefoy, je sais que le moment n'est pas trop choisi mais, à quoi sert cet endroit, personne ne s'aime dans votre famille.

- Avant l'arrivée de ce monstre au pouvoir, à l'époque de mes grand-parents, tout était joyeux ici, et de somptueuses fêtes étaient souvent organisées et bien sûr, il y avait des couples qui voulaient être tranquilles à contempler le clair de lune dans un endroit tranquille. Ils transplanaient souvent à partir de cet endroit quand la fête les ennuaient, et les remparts magiques furent enlevées à cet endroit, et depuis, c'est resté." expliqua-t-il.

Ils cherchèrent activement ce cœur jusqu'à ce qui_ le trouvèrent, caché sous des feuillages,dans un vieux mur. Ils se mirent à escalader tant bien que mal les hautes remparts et ils arrivèrent au milieu d'une pelouse , bien entretenue, qui se situait heureusement à proximité de la grande porte.  
Ils s'approchèrent à pas de loup de leur destination et passèrent devant les gardes endormis.  
Ils ouvrirent la porte, un grincement résonna dans le manoir, ils s'immobilisèrent pendant un moment, mais aucun bruit ne parvenait de l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent prudemment, sans refermer, de peur qu'un nouveau grincement ne retentisse. Drago les guida silencieusement vers les cachots.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir sombre. Aucun bruit n'émanait d'aucune porte, elles étaient toutes ensorcelées.  
Où était Hermione ?

* * *

_Désolé ! J'aurais voulu faire plus long mais j'ai plus le temps d'écrire ! Lâchez vos com's, je vous jure que je répondrai à tous après les vacances !_

_A dans 15 jours pour le prochain chapitre !_

**Fouinevslionne**


End file.
